


seven

by papyrocrat



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyrocrat/pseuds/papyrocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how to fall from grace in seven easy steps</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven

**Author's Note:**

> violence, mind games & depressive thought patterns, non- explicit sex, irresponsible substance use. Basically! ANGST. Set between s3-4, but spoilers for all of S4. Gift-fic for [](http://ever-neutral.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ever-neutral.livejournal.com/)**ever_neutral**.  <3

_(1) wrath_

“You’re not trying, Sam,” she says after nearly decapitating the third demon he couldn’t exorcise.

He wipes his nosebleed away with the back of his hand. “It doesn’t do any good, sending them straight back to hell to regroup.”

“Don’t get discouraged.”

“I’m not discouraged. I want to do something else.”

“I want you to be able to kill her too! But we have to work our way up to that.”

“I know,” he says. She raises her eyebrows. “I want to hurt her first. A lot.”

She smiles. “I think we can manage that.”

  
  


_(2) envy_

Fighting demons with Ruby is exhilarating in a way it never was – before. Particularly when they’re almost done and she pins the last one against the wall upside-down, holding it up by its ankles with only her left hand.

He guts it before they walk away. “How do you do that?”

“Hi, demon? Superhuman strength kind of comes with the package.”

“I want to do it too.”

“That’s the idea, brain trust.”

  
  
  
  
  
 _(3) gluttony_

“I thought we said you were going to stop with the drinking.”

“I’m not _drunk_.”

“Oh, really?” She goes for the switchblade in his left pocket, but he’s really not drunk, or at least, not too drunk to get there first. He flips it open and watches the blade shine.

Then she is too fast for him, palm pressed flat against his chest. “I know you need it,” she murmurs.”I understand.”

“No, you don’t understand. I don’t need it,” he says as he traces the long red line of the hollow under her collarbone. “But I want it.”

  
  
  
  
  
 _(4) lust_

He’s not exactly waiting for the knock at the door, but it’s not like he’s riveted to the _Jeopardy_ rerun screeching out of the room’s old television.

“Is that a gun in your pocket, or have you just really missed me?”

“Cute,” he says as he kicks the door closed and goes for the button on her jeans.

“It’s only been two weeks, Sam,” she says, but she flings off her jacket and top.

“Exactly.”

“Aren’t you curious how I found you?”

He runs his hands down her torso and drops to his knees. “Not particularly.”

  
  


  
_(5) greed_

He drinks until it’s weak and he’s strong as oak; exorcises it while he’s still straddling its waist.

Ruby looks torn between impatience and approval. “Break the circle, so we can do that one too.”

He licks his lips and shakes his head. “No.”

“We can’t let him run back to Lilith and narc, Sam.”

“That’s not what I had in mind.”

  
  


  
_(6) sloth_

Ruby turns off the taps and steps out for a towel. He slumps to the green tile shower floor.

“It’s okay to admit that you miss him.”

He rolls his eyes toward her, doesn’t even bother to glare.

“I don’t _need_ to admit it. I’m not pretending I don’t.”

“Yeah, you are.”

He turns his face away from her and blurs his vision at the wall. “It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s not like there’s anything I can do about it.”

She curls up on the carpet and reaches in to stroke his hair. This soft touch from a demon is dirtier than anything they’d just done while scalding their skin clean.

“Should I go?” she asks after a suspiciously tactful pause, as if he’d buy that treacly crap for a second.

He shrugs. “Do whatever you want. I don’t care.”

She traces her fingers around his ear. “I’m good here.”

 _You’re not good anywhere_ , he thinks as he tips his head back against the wall, _but neither am I_.

  
  
  
  
 _(7) pride_

She folds her arms over a pillow to prop up her chin. “Doesn’t it bother you, all this weight on your admittedly serviceable shoulders?”

“Hunting demons isn’t new to me.”

“This is new, though.”

“I don’t need a pep talk, Ruby.”

She keeps going, mining for weaknesses. “I mean, you’re the only one who can get it done. So you’ve gotta get it done.”

He breathes, easy and slow. “I will.”


End file.
